Drabbles About Us
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [AU] Dua puluh hal inilah yang telah mempertemukan Sasori dengan Sakura. "Namamu kan Sasori, jadi aku memberikanmu kalajengking," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria. Sasori hanya bisa menatap wajah Sakura. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini sedang balas dendam karena keisengannya di White Day tahun lalu.


**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

— _Warning: A_ _U &_ _typo(s) etc—_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pindah**

Saat orang tuanya mengajak pindah rumah ke Konoha, Sasori benar-benar kesal. Dia bahkan sampai mogok makan, mogok bicara bahkan mogok tersenyum.

Tapi saat tahu kalau di rumahnya yang baru, ia bertetangga dengan gadis manis bernama Sakura. Setiap hari, Sasori tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hal ini tentu membuat orang tua Sasori khawatir apalagi sang anak masih berumur lima tahun.

* * *

 **Kue**

Sakura sedikit heran saat melihat sekotak kue kering di ruang tamu. Pasalnya kemarin orang tuanya tidak ada keluar untuk berbelanja. Setelah bertanya kepada sang ibu, Sakura tahu kalau kue itu diberikan oleh tetangga mereka yang baru.

Merasa tertarik, Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya melalui jendela di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Saat itulah matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah, "Dia tampan."

* * *

 **Sekolah**

Hari ini, Sasori untuk pertama kalinya bersekolah sebagai siswa di taman kanak-kanak. Saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam kelas, banyak anak perempuan yang terkagum-kagum karena ketampanannya.

Senang? Tentu saja Sasori senang. Tapi kesenangan Sasori bertambah saat ia melihat seorang anak berambut merah muda duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasori segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah anak itu, "Hei, namaku Sasori. Namamu?"

Anak itu tersenyum malu-malu, "Namaku Sakura. Salam kenal ya."

* * *

 **Boneka**

Sasori itu laki-laki dan dia tidak terlalu menyukai boneka. Tapi demi mendekati tetangganya yang bernama Sakura. Dia rela untuk bermain dengan boneka-boneka berbentuk binatang asal bisa terus bermain bersama Sakura.

Dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu kalau ternyata kesukaannya terhadap boneka masih melekat pada dirinya yang beranjak remaja.

"Mm ... Sasori, kenapa di lemarimu ada banyak boneka?" pertanyaan Sakura saat berkunjung ke kamarnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa Sasori jawab.

Haruskah ia menjawabnya seperti ini, _"Untuk mendekatimu, Sakura."_

Dan semenjak saat itu, semua boneka-boneka itu ia ungsikan ke rumah saudaranya di Suna yang memang tergila-gila dengan boneka.

* * *

 **Hujan**

Sakura benci hujan. Karena hujan akan membuat semua rencananya berantakan. Tapi semua pemikiran itu tiba-tiba aja hilang saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

Ketika itu, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Dan malangnya, saat itu turun hujan. Baru saja ia ingin menerobos hujan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Sakura, mau pulang bersama?" anak tetangganya itu menyodorkan payung ke arahnya.

Dengan malu-malu, Sakura mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut. "Terima kasih, Sasori."

Di bawah guyuran hujan, mereka berjalan berdua. Keduanya saling melihat ke arah lain, tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah.

Semenjak saat itu, Sakura selalu menunggu-nunggu datangnya hujan agar ia bisa berbagi payung dengan Sasori.

* * *

 **Remaja**

Semakin beranjak remaja, sikap Sakura tampak berbeda setiap bulannya. Apalagi di tanggal-tanggal tertentu. Sasori yang merasakan hal ini tentu saja merasa penasaran.

Apalagi suatu hari, Sasori tanpa sengaja melihat ada noda kemerahan di belakang rok SMP Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?! Kenapa rokmu ada darahnya?!" tanya Sasori panik.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah melempar buku biologi yang sangat tebal ke wajah Sasori. "Jangan keras-keras! Aku malu, Sasori!" bentak Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya terdiam sambil kebingungan. Ayolah Sasori, nilai biologimu berapa sih?

* * *

 **Surat**

Di zaman yang serba modern ini. Ternyata Sasori memilih caranya sendiri untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis pujaannya.

Dengan mengikuti saran dari ibunya, Sasori memilih untuk menyelipkan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda di dalam loker Sakura. Saking gugupnya, Sasori bahkan lupa apa saja yang ia tulis di sana. Ia hanya bisa mengingat bagian akhir dari suratnya.

 _Kalau kamu mau jadi pacarku, datanglah ke taman kota. Aku menunggumu._

 _-Sasori-_

Sambil harap-harap cemas, Sasori menunggu Sakura di taman. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri saat Sakura menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sasori.

Sasori baru saja ingin memeluknya tapi Sakura ternyata lebih dulu memeluknya. "Sasori, aku senang sekali," ucap gadis itu.

Dengan pelan, Sasori melepas pelukan Sakura. Ada semburat merah samar di wajahnya. Sasori mengulas senyum di wajahnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga, Sasori tapi ...," ucapan Sakura yang menggantung membuat Sasori penasaran. "Tapi suratmu itu banyak _typo_ nya," lanjut Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Be-benarkah?" mulai saat itu, Sasori berjanji tidak akan lagi mengirim surat untuk Sakura.

* * *

 **Bioskop**

Di kencannya yang pertama, Sasori sengaja mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke bioskop. Sebelumnya, dia sudah mencari informasi tentang film-film romantis yang sedang tayang.

Tapi setelah sampai di sana, ternyata di luar dugaan, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menonton film horror. Alhasil, selama di dalam, Sasori hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil sesekali melihat layar di depan. Padahal Sakura tahu kalau Sasori tidak suka film horror. Sepertinya gadis itu sengaja melakukan hal ini.

"Kencan pertama kita pasti tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan, Sasori," ujar Sakura dan Sasori benar-benar setuju dengan ucapan Sakura. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kencannya ini.

 **Cokelat**

Di hari valentine, Sakura rela begadang hanya demi membuat cokelat untuk kekasihnya. Saat cokelat itu berhasil diterima Sasori, Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum, apalagi ia tahu kalau kekasihnya membuatnya sendiri.

Dia berjanji, di _White Day_ mendatang, ia akan membalas usaha keras Sakura.

* * *

 **Balas**

Sasori dengan wajah gembira memberikan setangkai bunga sakura kepada Sakura.

"Balasan buat cokelatnya bulan lalu. Happy White Day, Sakura."

Sakura hanya memandang bunga berwarna merah muda itu dengan senyuman kecil sedikit memaksa. "Err ... terima kasih ya, Sasori. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa bunga sakura, ya?" padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura berharap Sasori akan memberikannya cokelat putih.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasori membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Namamu itu kan Sakura, makanya aku memberikan bunga sakura di hari spesial ini. Walaupun kamu lebih cantik daripada bunga-bunga sakura di luar sana."

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah. Tapi berkat kata-kata Sasori, Sakura sudah bisa memilih hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya kepada Sasori di hari valentine mendatang.

* * *

 **Kalajengking**

"Ini untukmu, Sasori," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan kotak berhias pita merah kepada Sasori. "Selamat hari valentine, ya."

Begitu Sasori membuka kotak tersebut, wajah Sasori mengkerut. Di dalamnya tidak ada cokelat seperti perkiraannya, melainkan ada banyak kalajengking yang sepertinya sudah diawetkan. "Sa-Sakura, kenapa _—_ "

"Namamu kan Sasori, jadi aku memberikanmu kalajengking," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria.

Sasori hanya bisa menatap wajah Sakura. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini sedang balas dendam karena keisengannya di White Day tahun lalu.

* * *

 **Cium**

Ciuman pertama adalah hal yang sensitif bagi setiap gadis di dunia ini. Setiap gadis pasti ingin jika ciuman pertamanya diberikan oleh orang yang ia cintai dan dilakukan di tempat yang romantis serta tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun. Sakura yang merupakan seorang gadis pasti menginginkan hal tersebut.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ciuman pertama Sakura memang dilakukan oleh Sasori. Tapi tempat dan waktunya itu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh Sakura.

Saat itu sedang pelajaran olah raga tepatnya renang. Dan Sasori memberikan ciuman pertamanya di sana. Yaitu saat memberikan napas buatan untuk Sakura yang tiba-tiba tenggelam di kolam renang.

Akibatnya, hampir selama seminggu lebih, teman-temannya selalu menggoda mereka. Ayolah Sakura, Sasori melakukannya kan untuk menolongmu.

* * *

 **Seni**

Jika Sakura pandai di pelajaran biologi, maka Sasori pandai dalam kesenian. Sakura selalu merasa beruntung karena memiliki Sasori sebagai kekasihnya. Karena Sasori hampir selalu mengerjakan tugas keseniannya dengan ikhlas.

Tapi suatu hari, Sasori mulai memasang tarif untuk setiap tugas yang ia kerjakan. "Satu gambar bayarannya satu ciuman."

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Tapi setelah berpikir, akhirnya ia mengiyakan ucapan Sasori. Lagipula jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura juga merasa senang.

* * *

 **Kejutan**

Jika berbicara tentang kejutan, pasti itu suatu yang menyenangkan. Dan hal itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-25. Di depan semua teman-temannya dan di depan semua keluarga besarnya, Sasori dengan percaya dirinya melamar Sakura.

* * *

 **Pesta**

Jika setiap orang mengadakan pesta pernikahan di gedung mewah. Maka lain halnya dengan Sakura dan Sasori. Mereka lebih memilih mengadakan pesta pernikahan di sebuah kebun yang saat itu penuh dengan bunga Sakura.

Sungguh sangat romantis.

Tempat yang sesuai untuk mengikat janji suci mereka, sebuah janji yang akan membuat mereka terus bersama-sama sampai kematian menjemput.

* * *

 **Kembar**

Saat mendengar kata 'kembar' dari mulut Sakura, Sasori benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak bahagia. Saat mengetahui istrinya sedang mengandung anaknya, Sasori benar-benar merasa senang. Apalagi ternyata anaknya ada dua.

Dan saat itu, ia berjanji ia akan semakin dan semakin mencintai keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

 **Ngidam**

"Sasori, aku mau es krim," rengek Sakura tiba-tiba.

Jika saja kejadian itu terjadi di sore hari, Sasori akan dengan senang hati mengiyakan semua permintaan Sakura. Tapi masalahnya sekarang ini dini hari, bahkan ayam di luar sana belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi Sasori adalah suami yang setia dan pengertian. Dengan suka rela ia bangun dini hari hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakura saat trimester awal Sakura mengandung.

* * *

 **Usaha**

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tangannya meremas tangan Sasori dengan cukup kuat. Napasnya terdengar pendek-pendek. Belum lagi, setiap beberapa menit, Sakura pasti akan merintih kesakitan.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa memberinya semangat dan terus bersamanya. Inilah usaha yang ia lakukan untuk meringankan beban Sakura saat akan melahirkan kedua putranya. Di sampingnya Sakura hanya bisa bersyukur bisa memiliki suami yang sangat mencintainya.

* * *

 **Tangis**

Sasori adalah orang yang jarang sekali menangis. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat ia masih berumur tiga tahun. Dan setelah sekian lama ia tidak menangis, hari ini akhirnya ia menangis saat menyaksiakan kedua putranya terlahir ke dunia.

* * *

 **Hadiah**

"Hei, berhenti menangis. Mereka adalah hadiah dariku. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sayang," suara kecil Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sasori dari kedua anaknya yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan.

Sekarang Sasori baru tersadar kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan karena ia mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat spesial.

Sasori kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Sakura, "Terima kasih, Sayang. Untuk hadiahnya dan segalanya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **Author's Note: Drabble yang kayaknya udah lama banget ada di memori hp. Karena sayang banget dibiarin gitu aja, makanya hari ini dirapiin sedikit terus dipublish wkwk... Buat yang udah baca, makasih banyak ya :D  
**_

 _ **And don't forget to leave any comment in the review box ^.^**_


End file.
